


Just a Dream

by thatawkwardfriend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Desperate Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt John, Hurt/Comfort, John has nightmares, M/M, PTSD John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatawkwardfriend/pseuds/thatawkwardfriend
Summary: John wakes up from a nightmare and Sherlock consoles him.





	Just a Dream

John bolted upright in his bed, the hazy outlines of his nightmare still lingering in his vision. His entire torso was coated in sweat, yet he was shivering. His chest was heaving, yet he was gasping, desperately short of breath. “Just a dream,” he whispered to himself. “Just a dream.”

When his pounding heart had calmed down to a reasonably steady rate, he opened his eyes. Sitting on his bedside watching him calmly through the darkness was Sherlock. Of course it was Sherlock. Sherlock who had graciously accepted him back into Baker Street after his maniac wife was killed. Sherlock who had tolerated his increasing emotional distance since the business with said wife ended. Sherlock who had made an appearance in his bedroom every time he had a nightmare since he moved back in. 

Sherlock who would always be there for him. 

“Sherlock,” he gasped, still catching his breath. 

“Mm. This is the fourth time this week, John. And the seventeenth since you moved back in,” he said gently.His clear, blue eyes were unmistakably, even in the darkness, filled with tenderness and concern. 

“I’m fine,” he panted. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to drive his dream’s terrifying afterimages out of his mind. He curled his knees into his chest and rocked gently. A single, hot tear slid down his face before he could stop it. _Just a dream,_ he coached mentally. 

At some point, a blanket was draped over his shoulders and a pair of large hands began rubbing down his arms. John realized he’d been trembling and pulled the blanket tighter around him. 

“Let me stay with you,” Sherlock whispered gently, yet urgently. 

“No, Sherlock. That’s not necessary.”

“Yes, John, it is!” 

John started at this outburst and opened his eyes and look at Sherlock. He was standing by his bedside with his hands clasped in front of him. 

“Why, Sherlock?” 

“Because, John.” He extracted the words like he was pulling his own tooth, not even able to meet John’s eyes he said it. “Seeing you…. hurt…. hurts…. me.” 

John’s heart painfully tugged in his chest at these words. Words he knew weren’t easy for Sherlock to say. 

He breathed and continued, his voice wobbly. “I… I can’t _bear_ to see you… like this.” He swallowed tightly again, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Afraid. And in pain. Right in front of me. I want to be here with you, John. I want to help you. Please…let me.” 

His eyes were desperate, as if he couldn’t stand to be apart from John when he was hurting. As if would do anything, _anything,_ to help John through this. _He probably would,_ John thought fondly. His heart swelled up in affection for him. 

He scooted over in his bed and allowed Sherlock to climb on. A particularly horrifying part of his dream flashed before his eyes and he tensed up again. He curled up and released a silent, shuddering sob.

Sherlock’s large arms enveloped him, pulling him into his warm chest. His hands carded delicately through his hair. John allowed himself to relax into the embrace, letting the gentle rise and fall of Sherlock’s chest soothe him back to sleep. 

“I’m here, John. I’ll always be here,” he whispered softly into the darkness, his chin resting upon John’s head. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, follow me on tumblr at itsjohnlockokay for weekly ficlets!! :)


End file.
